ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Rush
Rush (AKA: Leela Adams) is a 15 year-old girl who can run at incredible speeds. She discovered her powers when she entered a cross-country race in her school. Her mother, Henrietta Adams, died of Cancer when Leela was 3, leaving her father, Drake Adams a single father. When Rush discovered her powers she was told by her father that her uncle was Barry Allen, The Flash. She was trained by her uncle on how to use properly. She became an honorary Titan when she helped the Teen Titans track down and capture Dr. Zoom which was working for the Brotherhood of Evil. He was capturing young superheroes with ease because of his super speed. She helped get him in a machine Cyborg created to drain out Dr. Zoom's ability of super speed. They succeeded and Rush was made an Honorary Titan. Eventually she finds out that Dr. Zoom murdered her mother. She became part of Titans Earth when she helped Crossbow, Surge and Eklypse defeat Brother Blood's Blood Drones with Wildfire which she had met earlier that night. Personality and Appearance Rush's personality is playful and boastful. She is always playing pranks on fellow Titans E members and she is always saying how fast she is and how her uncle is The Flash. Her best friend within the Titans E is Crossbow. You can usually find her in the Titans Earth HQ gym on a treadmill. She is usually found there or pulling pranks with Wildfire. She is aware that Surge has a crush on her and Rush doesn't know it yet, but she likes him too. Her costume is exactly the same as The Flash's but it is made to be worn by a girl. Abilities Her abilities are exactly the same of as her uncle's. The Flash. * Ability to run faster than the speed of sound and nearly up to the speed of light. * When she runs faster than the speed of light, she has the ability to time travel. * Can phase through things by vibrating her molecular structure. * Can run so fast she can run over water as if it were solid rock. Team Rush is part of Titans Earth, an organisation of 5 teens fighting for truth and justice all around the world. Their base is of the other side of Jump City, home to the original Teen Titans. They are all honorary Titans through their own ways. Their leader Crossbow, is the most serious of the group. Eklypse is the youngest and the most mysterious members of Titans E. Surge is the smartest of the group as he was home schooled by his father Dr. Powers. He also seems to have a crush on Rush as they have many similarities. Rush is a bit of a prankster and she is always rushing ahead without thinking. Last of all Wildfire. Wildfire is Starfire's younger brother and is a fun loving member. He has a crush on Crossbow but because Crossbow is so serious, Wildfire has never managed to win her over. Members * Crossbow: Crossbow (AKA: Paula Bertinelli) is the leader of Titans E. She always likes to be in charge and is very serious. Sometimes she can get a bit to determined sometimes leaving her vulnerable. She is a vegetarian and refuses to eat meat. * Eklypse (AKA: Eklypse Luna): Despite his age he is probably the most mature member of Titans E, even Crossbow isn't so serious sometimes. With his past of his mother dying and blaming it on himself he has always been quite the sad-sack. He escaped his father the evil moon demon, Lunaron, to go to his cousin Raven and live with her as a Teen Titan, instead he wound up being part of Titans Earth. Eklypse's closest friend is Surge as they were the first to males in the Titans Earth group. * Surge (AKA: John Powers): Surge is the smartest of Titans E. He has an excellent knowledge of technology and control over it too, along with electricity. He got his superpowers in a lab accident with his father's lunatic ex-assistant when he was kidnapped by him. His father encouraged him to become a hero because of his past. He became an honorary Titan by helping the Teen Titans track down Overload and saved Cyborgs life. He also seems to have a crush on the speedster/prankster of Titans E, Rush. * Rush (AKA: Leela Adams): Rush is the uncle of Barry Allen (AKA: The Flash). She inherited his powers and was trained by him on how to use them. Her father Drake Adams is a single father because Rush's mother Henrietta Adams died of Cancer. Rush is a prankster and she likes to pull a lot of them on Eklypse which she calls 'Sunshine' (made up by Wildfire, see below). This is ironic for two reasons. Her best friend within Titans E is Crossbow, even though they are complete opposites. Rush is laid back and messy while Crossbow is serious and organised. She is very fast and rushes into situations without thinking * Wildfire (AKA: Ryand'r): Wildfire is the fun-loving one of the group. He is the younger brother of Starfire and comes from the planet Tameran. Wildfire and Eklypse don't exactly see eye to eye as they are complete opposites but they still get along well. Wildfire is the Titans Earth official 'Nickname Giver' as he has given everyone in the group a nickname, much to everybody's annoyance. Eklypse has been given the most and hates the one: Sunshine. Wildfire has developed a crush on Crossbow but all his attempts to ask her out have failed due to the fact that she is either too busy or too serious...to take him seriously. (A creation of Jono46)Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes